Toi, moi euxNous
by SerpyGriffe
Summary: Harry pète les plombs après la mort de Sirius. Il repousse ses amis, agresse ses professeurs, il est prêt à tout pour se venger.....Que lui arrive til ? Qui va bien pouvoir le résonnait ? HPDM slach avec lime ou lemon. please reviews...première histoire.


-1**Auteur: SerpyGriffe.**

**Base: Harry Potter.**

**Genres: Romance/Action/Aventure/Angst/Drame...bref tout un tas de bonnes choses ne ?**

**Couples: Surprise**

**Rating: Rien au début**_ du moins dans le prologue lol_** mais se sera M par la suite et pas seulement pour les scènes sexuelles.**

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas**_ça me saoul de l'écrire, on va l'savoir à force lol._

**Note _IMPORTANTE:_ Cette fic parlera de relation homosexuelle, donc les homophobes ou les coincé(e)s du c.. ne vous gênez pas pour cliquer sur _précédent ou la petite croix rouge en haut à droite._ Pour ceux qui veulent tout de même lire cette histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, je signalerai TOUJOURS en début de chapitre si sexe il y a ou pas.**

**Note n°2: Pour ceux qui attendent le suite de _La Cellule _ et bien...vous attendrez lol. Non, enfaîte, j'ai une explication qui va plaire ou pas. Cette fic à était écrite pas mon petit ami (**_ je ne l'avais pas précisée dans le prologue de SA fic)_**, mais comme ce dernier n'a pas internet chez lui, il vient chez moi pour posté. Le petit hic, c'est qu'ont s'aient sérieusement disputer il y a quelques temps _non ...vous n'aurez pas les détails..._ Donc suite à ça, je m'suis dit qu'il serait peut être bien de ma part de vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura peut être pas de suite. Bref, je vous tiendrai au courant si il y'a du changement.**

_Note °3: Je tiens à c'que vous sachiez que cette fic me tiens beaucoup à cœur vu que c'est LA MIENNE. Elle est un peu comme mon bébé et je n'pense pas que j'écrirai autre chose avant de l'avoir terminée. Il est évident que j'attend de votre part un peu de compassion pour ma première histoire (**qui sera longue, très longue)**. Je suis tout de même ouverte à toute les reviews, sauf les insultes **(et puis quoi encore lol).** _

_Bon, je vous laisse sur ce prologue en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture._

_**Toi, moi, eux...Nous.**_

_**Prologue:**_

Harry soupira, blasé. Depuis la mort de son parrain, quelques semaines plutôt, son regard sur le monde avait changé. Énormément changer! Tout les jours, après s'être réveillé, il ouvrait la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarder le monde vivre, bouger, s'émerveiller. Et tout les jours, il haïssait un peu plus_ ce_ monde pour lequel il se battait. Car il se battait bien pour eux et pas seulement pour les sorciers de l'autre côté du miroir.

Depuis deux mois il se demandait pourquoi il devait se battre pour eux alors qu'eux ne fessait rien pour lui ? C'est vrai! Qui irait le défendre quand son cousin lui tape dessus ? Qui viendrait se mettre face à son oncle pour le protéger de ses regards qui montrent qu'il n'est pas le bien venu chez eux ? Qui aurait l'audace de remettre sa tante à sa place quand celle-ci lui crache à la gueule qu'il n'est qu'un monstre ? Personne! Parce que tout le monde se fout d'un jeune homme de seize ans qui angoisse le soir avant d'aller dormir de peur que son ennemi lui envoi des visions affreuses. Tout le monde se fou d'un jeune homme qui pleure le souvenir d'un être cher qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de connaître. Tout le monde se fou de lui et de sa vie de merde qui à était tracé ainsi alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il n'est rien pour les moldus, juste un jeune homme qui foule le même trottoir qu'eux et qui respire le même air! Son voisin ne le reconnaît même pas quand il passe à ces côtés; c'est dire!

Pourquoi devrait t-il sacrifié sa vie pour eux ? Pourquoi devrait t-il sacrifié sa vie pour les sorciers ? Il n'a jamais demandé à c'qu'on fasse de lui le Survivant!

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était injuste et il le savait. Pour être honnête c'est sa colère et sa rage d'avoir était le spectateur de la mort de Sirius qui le mettait dans cet état. Il n'avait rien de spécial contre les moldus, sauf peut être sa famille. Ces gens n'y était pour rien dans le mort de son parrain. Si il devait y avoir des coupables c'était Voldemort pour l'avoir trompé et lui pour avoir foncé tête baissé une nouvelle fois. Il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir était si faible dans un moment pareil. Il se dégoûté tellement que le simple fait de se regarder dans une glace lui donner envie de vomir. Le fait d'être vivant alors qu'il était le sorcier numéro un à abattre pour le côté de l'ombre, le rendait malade. Sa vie le rendait malade!

Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi pas Maugrey ou Luna ? Pourquoi lui avoir retirer la seule personne qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie ? Pourquoi lui avoir retirer sa seule famille ?

Harry essuya les larmes de rage qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Comme tout les jours, il se torturait avec ses souvenirs et comme tout les jours ça finissait de la même façon: il pleurait et ensuite il maudirait Bellatrix de tout son être.

Oh que oui! Il haïssait cette femme au même titre que Voldemort lui même. Il la haïssait si fort qu'il lui arrivait parfois de rêver de quelle façon il la tuerait une fois face à face. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'une autre personne que lui la tue. Hors de question!. Il hésitait entre la paralyser d'un sort et ensuite la torturée à sa guise, l'écartèlement ou le sort fatale après l'avoir torturé de quelques Doloris. Le choix était difficile, mais une chose est sûre: peut importe de quelle manière cette femme mourrait, il la torturer jusqu'à l'âme! Il lui montrerait ce qu'est la souffrance. Elle comprendrait à quel point son erreur de lui avoir enlever sa famille peut faire mal.

Mais pour ça il devait s'entraîner, parce qu'il doutait qu'elle se laisse faire gentiment. Pour pouvoir s'entraîner, il devait avoir du temps et pour avoir du temps, il devait _supprimer_ tout ses loisirs. A commençait par le Quiddith! Hors de question qu'il perd son temps avec ce sport, alors que sa vengeance attendait tapis dans l'ombre. Ensuite viendrait le tour de l'AD. Il n'avait plus le temps et l'envie de consacré son temps à une bande d'ados qui cours dans les jupons de leurs mères dès que du sang se met à couler et puis que pouvait t-il leur apprendre alors que lui même se considéré comme un faible ? Puis pour finir viendrait le tour de ses amis. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà commençait à les repoussés.

Toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçut depuis le début des vacances étaient parties en fumées dans l'artre de la cheminée du salon, une fois les Dursley au lit. S'il avait brûlé ses lettres c'était surtout pour ne pas être tenter de leur répondre. Bien Sûre, il se trouvait injuste voir répugnant de faire une chose pareille alors que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais s'il voulait consacré tout son temps à son entraînement, il DEVAIT les éloigner de lui. Et quel est le moyen le plus efficace de les éloigner de lui si ce n'est qu'en les ignorant ? Évidemment, il savait que cette méthode ne serait pas suffisante, mais il avait déjà un plan pour la rentrée qui approchée à grand pas. Là, seulement une fois son plan réussit, il deviendrait un être abjecte à leurs yeux. Il c'était déjà préparer aux larmes d'Hermione et au poing de Ron. Mais si pour arriver à ses fins il devait perdre ses deux meilleurs mais et bien soit, il irait jusqu'à cette extrémité.

Ensuite, une fois tout ces _détails_ réglés, il irait voir Dumbledore pour lui demander quelques...faveurs. Comme le retour de Rémus, par exemple ou le droit de devenir un animagus ou encore celui d'apprendre le transplannage.

Harry se retourna pour regarder sa valise qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre, puis son regard se porta sur un dessin représentant un serpent aux yeux rouges. Avec un sourire dément collé au lèvres, il s'approcha du dessin tout en choppant un marqueur sur son bureau. L'ancien Harry, doux et gentil laissa place à un Harry totalement fou, sortit tout droit de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Avec de grands gestes brusques et rageurs, il défigura le dessin violemment au point que le marqueur déchira la feuille et vint posé son encre sur le papier peint avant que la mine du feutre ne se case contre le mur.

Dans deux jours c'était le rentrée scolaire. Harry entamerait sa sixième année. Le Survivant se fit la promesse qu'une fois cette année passée, il serait assez puissant pour au moins tuer Bellatrix ensuite viendrait le tour de Voldemort. Et une fois sa mission accomplis, il quitterait se monde pourrit qui lui avait tout prit.

°°°°°°°( HpDm)°°°°°°

Plus loin, de l'autre côté du miroir, comme Harry aimé appelé leur monde, un autre jeune homme tremblé dans son lit, mais pas de rage. Draco venait d'apprendre son rôle dans cette guerre. Son père venait de lui donner sa première mission entant que futur Mangemort qui mènerais le Seigneur des Ténèbres à une victoire certaine, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa mère. Draco ne c'était pas attendu à _ça_ et pas aussi tôt. Il n'était pas prêt! D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même pas devenir un Mangemort!

Qu'es-ce qu'il devait faire ?

_**A suivre...**_

Alors ce prologue ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Oui, je sais, c'est vachement court. Mais je vous rassure, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs_ ( du moins je l'espère lol)._

Je tien à précisée que j'écoutais Tokio Hôtel pendant tout le long de l'écriture**(quoi c'est pas une excuse ? Bien Sûre que si! Essayez d'écouter la voix de Bill tout en écrivant après on en reparlera! ( ce mec à une voix tellement sexy...**_**bave)).**_

Hum..._** toussote devant son écran) **_Bref, passons.

Quelques petites questions:

_**ES-ce que Harry serait devenu fou ?**_

_**Dumbledore va t-il accepter ses...faveurs ?**_

_**Quel est le plan d'Harry pour éloigner ses amis ?**_

_**Que va faire Draco ?**_

_Les réponses dans le premier chapitre que je posterais et bien...je sais pas...le plus tôt possible en tout cas._

_Merci d'avoir lut se prologue et n'oublier pas la petite review, parce qu'elle fait toujours plaisir et surtout elle aide à continuer._

_A+ bisous._

_SerpyGriffe._


End file.
